The Mermaid Melody Pure Villains Are At It Again
by BlueberryKittenLover
Summary: When Coco, Karen, and Noel come over to Pearl Piari for a visit, strange events occur. The trio is behaving very suspiciously, and it's up to Luchia to find out what they're up to. And just what is the Black Beauty Sisters' plan?
1. Chapter 1

BlueberryKittenLover: Cut to the chase. I don't own Mermaid Melody.

Chapter 1

"We have an idea that will lead to the successful capture of the mermaid princesses!" Sheshe announced.

"That's right," Mimi agreed. "But we will need more people..."

"Mikeru-sama," started Sheshe. "Would you be so kind as to make clones of us?"

"That is absolutely unnecessary when you already have those three!" He raised a graceful hand in the direction of the Winged Ones. "Do not ask again," Mikeru ordered. "I will, however, grant you the power of the orange pearl mermaid princess," he added, and sent a ball of flaming orange light into each of their hands.

"Great. I'm stuck working with them now," Lady Bat rolled his eyes.

"You had better not give us a hard time about it," Sheshe warned.

"On to the plan..." Ranfa sighed, bored.

It was late, and Luchia walked towards the doors of Pearl Piari. The lights were still on, which was unusual. Everybody was normally in bed by now. _Maybe they're waiting for me!_ Luchia thought, and pulled the handles.  
>She went inside and looked around, but nobody seemed to be up.<p>

_How careless, they left the lights on!_ She turned some off, and then headed towards the kitchen. She switched it off, but realized someone was in there.

"Ahhh, that's better. The light was annoying, and I wasn't sure how to get rid of it."

"Eh?" she flipped it back on. A girl with golden eyes and long, straight yellow hair stared at her. "Coco?"

"Why'd you turn it back on?"

"So I could see you," Luchia replied.

"I can see you perfectly."

"Coco, why are you still up?" Luchia wondered.

"Up? Am I supposed to be asleep?" the girl asked curiously.

"Of course! It's past midnight!"

"But _I_ _always_ stay awake at this time," she said. "Speaking of, why are _you_ up?"

"I was on a date with Kaito watching a late movie."

"Who's Kai-I mean, forget that, I'll go to bed now!" Coco decided.

"Okay," Luchia nodded and turned the light off again," she began to walk upstairs, but noticed Coco wasn't following. In fact, she was heading straight for the bathroom. "Coco? Did you need to go to the restroom? I'll wait for you, if you'd like," she offered.

"Good night!"

"Okay, I'll take that as a no. Tell me if you need anything."

"Ummm...can you get me that glass of...liquid...that I was drinking earlier?"

"Alright, I'll go and get you some-wait, what? You mean the glass of red fruit punch? On the table?" Luchia stared at the bathroom door.

"Uhhhhh, yeah! Yeah, that..."

"You want it in the bathroom...?"

"Actually, never mind. You can leave now!" She sounded slightly panicked.

"Is everything well?" Luchia asked, concerned. "If something is wrong, you know you can always tell me."

"I'm fine!" came the answer. _She's on to me... _Coco thought.

"Could you both be QUIET? I'm _trying_ to sleep!" Noel appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Noel! Coco and I woke you?"

"Yes! Gosh, Coco always keeps me up! He's so noisy!"

"...he?" Luchia was confused.

"She! Whatever! Same difference!" Noel snapped, causing flowers to fall out of her blue hair.

"Hey, aren't those the flowers in that vase from your room?"

"What about it?"

"Nothing. Just curious." Luchia said. "By the way, Coco, are you done yet?"

"Done with what? Sleeping? I can wake up now?"

"No! Using the restroom!"

"Don't you rest in a restroom?" Coco said.

Luchia slapped her forehead. "Geez..."

"Coco, get up here right this instant!" Noel yelled. Coco ran out of the bathroom and joined Noel. They both left the hallway together and entered their shared room.

"That was awfully strange..." Luchia muttered and went to bed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

BlueberryKittenLover: I own Mermaid Melody. . . APRIL FOOLS!

Chapter 2

The next morning, Luchia got up bright and early along with Hanon and Rina. Coco was already downstairs, looking rather tired. "Well, it's time to go to sleep...good morning!" she rushed upstairs and into her room.

"She's been acting so odd lately..." Luchia began. "Have either of you noticed?" She turned to her two friends.

"I haven't really seen her much until now," Hanon replied.

"Neither have I. But she does seem a little different," Rina added, and headed towards another room with Hanon.

Tons of customers were lined up at the desk that day, waiting to get a hotel room and tapping their feet. Nikoru brushed her tired fingers through her purple hair. "Luchia, work faster! There's a bucketload of people today and we need all the help we can get!"

"Geez, where is Noel, Karen, Coco and everybody?" Luchia moaned.

Hanon's head popped out from behind a wall. "I'm carrying plenty of suitcases!"

"Same!" Rina's voice called.

Luchia crossed her arms and looked around for any sign of Coco, Noel, or Karen. She took a step towards the hall, wondering if they were just lazing about as usual. She continued walking, then started half-jogging up the stairs. Once, on another particularly busy day, when the trio was visiting, they had been tanning while all the time Luchia was slaving away for each and every customer. She wished she could get away with something like that, but of course, Coco, Noel, and Karen didn't really work there to begin with, so she supposed it made sense. Still, they were obligated to help out. They were probably off doing something similar now, but she decided to check their rooms first, just in case they were doing something inside, and she might as well make sure while she was in there.

"Coco?" Luchia knocked politely.

No answer.

"Are you in there? We need your help, so you'd better not be trying to hide or anything."

Still no answer.

The dirty blonde creaked the door open slightly and peeked in. She couldn't see anyone, but she certainly heard something. It was somebody singing in a very high pitched voice.

"My gaze excites your heart!  
>Ah~…I knew it…you're nailed down by my gaze~<br>With the melody you hummed,  
>I want to make you fall in love with me!"<p>

"Coco? Why are you singing that?" Luchia asked.

"Me? Oh! Wait, I thought the long, blonde haired girl was Coco. I'm not Coco. And I was just imitating that fairy! She has a pretty good singing voice, you know! Plus, she is a really popular idol!"

"Uhh...ok, then...actually, you sound like Karen...why are you in Coco's room? I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. Where are you, anyway?" Luchia's eyes scanned the room. She heard running water. Then it hit her. "Are you taking a shower?" Luchia freaked.

"Yes...and you better not look!" Karen responded.

"I won't! I promise! I wouldn't do that! Come help us out down there when you're done, bye!" She dashed out of the hotel room and into the one across the hall, which omitted blaring, as well as some very familiar music.

"Why did I go into here? Oh, wait, I'm looking for Coco and Noel now. And this is Karen and Noel's room. But I guess Coco and Karen needed to switch rooms for some reason. I don't know." As soon as she entered the room she began to feel drowsy.

"What do you want?" Noel was lying sprawled out over the covers of her bed, and was wearing earmuffs. She looked up from a magazine.

"First of all, why are you wearing earmuffs if you're trying to listen to music? Just take them off so you don't have to turn it so loud."

Noel lifted one side of the earmuff. "It's annoying. And I'm not listening to it, Coco is."

Luchia yawned. "Oh. Well, how and why is she listening..." her eyelids drooped. "...to...Lady...Bat's...song...?" she toppled over in the sleep-like state, -too tired to hold herself up any longer- smashing into the radio playing the music, which cut it off.

Luchia woke up immediately.

CRASH! And so did someone else.

BlueberryKittenLover: Just so you know, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update!


	3. Chapter 3

The closet doors swung open, revealing Coco hanging upside-down in a very strange position. Her left leg was attached to the rack by her toes, which were wrapped around the bar. Her other leg was just hanging there, and Coco's upper body had smacked into the ground with all kinds of different tops, bottoms, shoes, and dresses.

"C-Coco? What on Earth were you doing?" Luchia gasped.

"Sleeping..." Coco sighed. "Or at least trying to."

"In there?" Luchia raised an eyebrow.

"It's the only place I could find!" She shot back.

"What about the BED?"

"She's hogging it, and I wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep on that thing anyway! How do you humans manage?" Coco scowled.

"Coco...you ARE a human." Luchia started. "Right now anyway."

"Well..." Coco thought fast. "I am also a mermaid! And I don't sleep on land! I like to be hanging...er, floating..."

"So why WERE you listening to that song anyway?" Luchia tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and waited for an answer.

"Because it helps me sleep! And I need my rest so I'll have enough energy to capture the...butterflies...you know?"

Noel shot Coco a dirty look. Coco smirked.

"Okay, well, now that you're up, come join us for lunch, since it's already afternoon..."

"Okay." Coco and Noel followed Luchia downstairs to the hotel dining room and met up with Karen, who was flirting shamelessly with all the male customers.

"Wow..." Rina leaned against a wall, watching. Hanon rolled her eyes and sauntered over to Coco with a bowl of fruit.

"Want some?" She offered.

"I'm not a Fruit Bat, ya know!" Coco's face smoldered with rage. "Get it right, sheesh!"

Everyone stared.

"Mind your own business, idiots! Or I'll drink all your fluids!"

The customers quickly turned away.

"That's more like it. Now just bring me a-"

"Coco..." Noel began. "Shut up."

"What!" Said Coco, surprised.

"I said shut up. Stop acting like an idiot."

"Coco, what's gotten into you?" Luchia questioned curiously.

"A bat." Coco laughed to herself, as if she had some sort of inside joke.

Noel turned to her other friends. "Sorry, everyone, she's become obsessed with vampires."

Luchia gaped. "Coco, I didn't know you liked that sort of thing."

Rina glared. "Hmm..."

"She just got into it recently." Noel added quickly.

Nikoru stormed over. "Alright, whatever's going on, stop. You're scaring away customers, which means less money!"

"Yes, ma'am..."

When she walked away, Rina asked, "Say, Coco...you don't happen to like Lady-"

"Gaga!" Some baby gurgled from a stroller.

Rina stared at the infant. "...Bat?"

"What?" Coco said, distracted.

"I asked if you liked Lady Bat."

"Well, I don't hate him..." Coco muttered.

Rina glanced at Luchia and shrugged.

"Is that a yes?" Luchia asked.

"I wouldn't know. It would be weird to love yourself." Coco swayed from one foot to the other.

"Coco, I asked if _you_ liked _Lady Bat_." Rina said. "As in _you_. As in _Coco_."

"Ohhh! So you are wondering if if _Coco_ love-I mean, do _I_ love...wait, what?" Coco stammered, confused. Noel sighed.

"Forget it...it's not important, really. Never mind." Rina decided to let the subject matter drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Coco squirmed uncomfortably.

"So..." Noel tried to change the subject. "Karen, want to show Rina that cool new thing you got?"

"What cool new thing?" Karen asked.

Noel looked Karen straight into the eyes, hoping she would get the message of what she wanted her to do.

Karen slowly started to catch on. "Ohhh...yeah, come on...Rina."

Rina glared suspiciously. "Maybe I'd better not...I, uh, have some chores to do."

"But it's this cool thing called a Plasma TV!"

Rina slung her arm around Karen's shoulder immediately. "Let's go take a look, shall we?"

"Oh, brother...that Rina and her obsession with Plasma TVs is going to get her in trouble one day." Hanon stated.

Noel looked at her. "What exactly are you implying?"

"Nothing, really..."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream, but it was quickly cut off. Hanon's eyes widened.

"Rina!" Luchia and Hanon both ran upstairs to Karen's, er, Coco's room in a panic and flung the doors open.

"Are you alright?"

Despite the scream, Rina stood there looking perfectly unharmed. "Oh, I just screamed because, eh, the Plasma TV shattered when I touched it..." Luchia stared, wondering how that was even possible, but followed Rina's gaze to the various shards on the ground. "I'm okay, really," Rina assured her.

"Absolutely?" Luchia said, concerned.

"Positively." Rina turned to Karen. "Just two more left!"

"Two more...what?" Luchia breathed.

Coco burst into the room. "Butterflies?" She suggested. She took one glance at Noel's perplexed face and cracked up.

"Stop fooling around." Noel ordered.

"Heh heh heh..." Coco chuckled.

"What's up?" Noel asked.

"Oh, my!" Coco looked out the window. "Is that Lady Bat I see running off with Hanon's boyfriend? Quick, we must save him! Though, Luchia, you should stay here. Let us handle this." Coco giggled and pushed Luchia into Kaito, standing right outside the door, along with a few other nosy people wondering why and who screamed.

"K-Kaito!" Luchia stuttered.

"Let's go!" Coco shouted and zoomed outside in an instant. When nobody was looking, she dived into a bush.

Hanon was in the lead - not including Coco - with Karen, Rina, and Noel trailing behind. As soon as she got outside, she noticed Coco was nowhere in sight. And neither was Lady Bat or Nagisa. All of a sudden, a nearby bush glowed orange. "W-what on...Earth...?"

Hanon crept up to it slowly and stuck her hand out a bit. Two huge wings exploded from the bush. "Kyaa!" Shrieked Hanon.

"GAAAHH!" yelled Lady Bat, as he lunged out of the leafy plant, reaching for Hanon as she fainted from surprise. The world was now dark and she felt incredibly dizzy.

"That was easy..." A voice said.

She also heard other echoing voices saying, "We'll save you! Don't worry, aqua mermaid princess, Hanon, we won't let Lady Bat get you...but Mimi will."

Cruel laughter surrounded her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really hope they're alright..." Luchia muttered. Even though she was currently having ice cream with Kaito, she was worried.

"Kaito-kun, I...I have to go, ok? I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid my friends are in trouble."

"It's no problem. I'll just hang out with another girl!"

"Kaito, you meanie!" She whined.

Kaito snickered.

"Hmph! Oh, well, I'm not going to think about him right now, my friends aren't back yet!"

She almost walked out the door when she was stopped by Noel.

"No need to worry, we defeated that Lazy Bat easily."

Coco shot daggers at Noel. "That's LADY Bat, to you! And I'm not easy to defeat! Plus, I've never seen you do any better! In fact, I wasn't even trying to do a good job so we could get-" Coco caught herself when she noticed Luchia giving her a strange look.

"Butterflies!"

"That's the third time you've said that today!" Noel shouted.

"Because that's what we're doing!" Coco retorted.

"Ohhh, so you're now into vampires _and_ butterflies?" Luchia wondered.

"No! Butterflies are ANNOYING! I want to kill them all!"

Noel harrumphed. "If butterflies didn't exist..."

"I would be perfectly happy. I don't even eat butterflies. Or any insects for that matter." Coco declared.

"Eh...that's nice." Luchia stated. "Here, try this. It's good. I don't want any more, I'm full."

Coco cautiously took the ice cream out of her hand and tasted it. However, some of the whipped cream got stuck to her mouth.

Noel stared. "Are you foaming at the mouth or something? I didn't know bats got rabies..."

"I have rabies?" Coco's eyes bulged. "No! I'm going to die! Go ahead, put me down for my own good, I can't stand this kind of humilation. Luchia, you traitor!"

"Hypocrite..." muttered Noel.

"Calm down, you don't have rabies," Rina tried.

"That is so true, Sister...Rina." Hanon said.

"Do I have to get one of those terrible shots I see animals getting?"

"NO! You are freaking out over the stupid food on your mouth! Sheesh, your eyes are popping out so much you actually look like you might have rabies." Karen snorted.

"Quick, get me my mask so I can cover them up!"

"Forget it, you don't own any masks, remember?" Rina narrowed her eyes.

Coco sighed. "Let's just go back now."

"You're leaving?" Luchia asked.

"Yes, our vacation is over," Noel mentioned. "We've already packed our stuff, so see you."

"Aww...well, okay. Bye," Luchia said. She watched as they all left.

"Hey, hey, Luchia-san." Hippo waddled up.

"Woah, I haven't seen you for two days!"

"I was sleeping most of the time..." Hippo looked embarrassed. "However, I've noticed Coco, Karen, and Noel's strange behavior...how could I miss it? It's so obvious something's up with them. And Rina and Hanon have been acting a little off, too."

"True. But it's probably no big deal," Luchia murmered.

Ten minutes later...

Luchia's necklace shone bright pink. "Hanon, Rina, I think Coco, Karen, and Noel are in trouble!" She jerked up and saw nobody. "Hanon? Rina...?" Her pupils dilated. "Uh oh...could something have happened to all of them?"

"You'd better go..." Hippo urged.

"Right!" Luchia agreed, and headed off towards the beach.

She dove into the ocean and changed into a mermaid once the water made contact with her necklace. _I have to hurry...who knows what could be happening to them? What if the Winged-  
><em>

"It's the Black Beauty Sisters! They've got us trapped! Help, Luchia!" Karen cried, from trapped inside a light orange bubble along with Noel and Coco.

"It's showtime!

Voice In the Dark!

The folia of darkness

Steal the bonds of pearls!

Voice In the Dark!

Now! The beautiful, magnificant show starts

Voice In the Dark!

Carried by this song,

The power of darkness echoes..."

Noel sat boredly inside of the bubble.

"Let's just enjoy the show," Coco suggested.

"I wish I could sing already..." Karen muttered.

"Kyaaa!" Luchia screamed in pain.

"LUCHIA-SAAAN!"

"Oh, darn..." Sheshe gritted her teeth. That pesky Hippocampus was barrelling straight for them, now merely an inch away.

Blueberry: Not long after writing that part with Kaito and Luchia having ice cream, I remembered that the Vocaloid Kaito's character item is ice cream...heh. Anyways, the more people that review my stories, the more I write! (I like to know if people are reading my stories.) So click ze button! Oh, and let me know if you have a better idea for the title as long as it doesn't give too much away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now it's my turn!" Coco burst out of the bubble. "I'm going to save the day!" Karen and Noel joined her.

"Oh, thank you, Hippo. And you're right, Coco, let's do this!" Luchia cheered.

"Go ahead," the Hippocampus's deep voice rumbled.

Coco raised a hand to her face, then stopped, disturbed. 

"Everything okay?" Luchia asked. 

"My mask! Where is it? This is the part where I take it off all dramatically!" Coco screeched. 

"Really? Just get on with it!" Noel rolled her eyes. 

"Where is it? I have to take off my mask!" Coco searched around frantically. 

"Coco! Your mask is already OFF! Find it later." 

"If you insist..." Coco gave in. She looked up and flipped her hair. "My name is Lady Bat."

Luchia gaped, speechless.

What, mermaid princess? Why does your face look so shocked? You don't have to be so shocked, because our meeting was organized by fate," Coco spun around and with a flash of light became Lady Bat.

"Lady Bat!" Luchia clenched her fists furiously. 

"That's my name, princess, don't wear it out," he mocked. 

"Shut up! Give me back my friends!" 

"No can do," Karen said, changing into Alala. 

"Sorry," Noel began. "But neither of us are your friends, and we're certainly not giving you back your real ones." 

"But we can instead provide you with a splendid show before you're completely done for," Sheshe smirked, finally recovering from the Hippocampus's blow. 

"How true," Mimi agreed. 

"Hanon! Rina! Help!" Luchia called. 

"Don't bother. We already have them. And now there's nobody to save you!" Sheshe exclaimed. 

Mimi glanced at the nearby Hippocampus, who was eyeing them carefully. "Sister Sheshe..." 

"Oh, yes. Him. Don't worry, it's all taken care of," Sheshe replied, as she, Mimi, and each of the Winged Ones gathered around the Hippocampus, and formed the same bubble of an iridescent orange,

successfully trapping him. "NOW no one will save her." 

"Bring her back, now," Mikeru's voice echoed. 

The atmosphere became foggy, and faded away to show a different place. Clouds were everywhere, and long spirals of colorful lights shot through the air. There were birds, and even flying fish. Sitting atop a huge, rocky cliff was Mikeru. As soon as he noticed them, he flew down from his perch. "Welcome, final mermaid princess. Now that I have captured all of you..."  
>"Luchia!" the real Noel cried, lying exhausted atop the thick, fluffy clouds that were like ground in the air. She and the other princesses had been singing and attempting to resist Mikeru's powers for a long time. They were just barely strong enough to withold for a few moments longer.<p>

"Noel! Rina, Hanon, Karen, Coco! How can I save you?" 

"I'm not sure! But one thing, how could you?" Coco yelled. 

"How could I what?" 

"How could you not tell the difference between me and that stupid, mangy bat!" 

Luchia hung her head in shame. "I guess I was being pretty dumb...I just shrugged the unusual behavior off like it was nothing. I really wish I had done more to find out why." 

"Woah, woah, woah, now! I'm not stupid, and I'm not mangy! And for once, we were actually victorious!" Lady Bat defended. 

"For once..." Hanon repeated. 

"Actually, you're not victorious just yet, because there's no way I'm letting you win!" Luchia shouted. 

"Do you really believe that, even when we have all the pearls except yours? And even that one is technically in our possession," Ranfa pursed her lips. 

"I don't care! I know that when I sing, everyone's hearts will become one." Luchia promised. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Why do you wish for an end to the dream,  
>Even though flowers even bloom in ruined places?"<p>

Her voice rang so clear and pure throughout all of Mikeru's Space, as she sang the beautiful tune that was _As Love Goes On_. Wishing with all her heart that she would be able to return to Earth peacfully with her friends, Luchia knew she had to depend on her inner strength to get her out of this whole mess. She wiped away all other thoughts from her mind as she focused solely on her song. Lady Bat stood by a pillar, screaming and shrieking like a girl, while Ranfa put her hands over her ears to block it out, but to no avail. Alala threw a hissy fit and jabbed a few random - and sharp - rocks with her knuckles, as if that would somehow ease the pain, but of course, it did little more than make it worse, making them throb and burn. Both Sheshe and Mimi were wincing in torture. As Luchia had mentioned, she could sense some of her fellow mermaid princesses regaining their power and deciding they were ready to join her in song. In fact, even Seira began adding to the music.

"We make mistakes, we get hurt, we fight, we cry tears.  
>But even so, it won't end;<br>The feeling of loving someone."

As Luchia's melodious voice came to a soothing stop, she gazed intensely at Mikeru. Though he wanted to give in, he didn't want to admit defeat just yet, and turned to The Winged Ones in hopes they would back him up. However, they proved less than faithful. Lady Bat was about ready to disappear, and didn't even bother glancing at his master for approval before doing so. Ranfa did the same, and then Alala followed as well. Mikeru cursed their lack of tolerance, but before he could raise a wing to grasp the pink pearl idol, a bright light shone in his and the Black Beauty Sisters' eyes.

"Luchia, you have done well, and now I will aid you..." Aqua Regina spoke, elegantly. 

Mikeru, who decided that he, like his minions, wanted nothing more to do with this - to them the song was a horrible migraine-inducer - vanished. 

"I can't stand that stupid light! Curse you, Aqua (Scum!) Regina!" Sheshe yelled. 

"And we were so close too!" She just had to go and mess everything up, didn't she?" Mimi swore.


	7. Chapter 7

In the front yard of Pearl Piari, Luchia, lay on the grass. She sat up, and looked around. Lady Bat was pacing around and it seemed he was tearing up. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" 

"Lady...Bat?" Luchia stared. 

"I can't live like this! That Aqua Regina messed up-" 

"Hey! Give me back my mask!" Coco ran up and tried to yank the mask from his face. 

"Not until you give me back my necklace!" 

"What just happened...?" Luchia asked nervously. 

"Oh, dear, for some reason I have this terrible feeling something went wrong. But I can't stay here any longer, I have another appointment scheduled for discussing the threat of aliens descending upon this Earth and claiming it for themselves! Yes, it's with the alien god Deep Blue and I can't be late!" Aqua Regina vanished. 

"What? But I have to turn back now!" Lady Bat stamped his foot. 

"So, what just happened?" Luchia repeated. "Though, I'm glad you're back, and safe." Luchia hugged Coco, who was now wearing Lady Bat's mask after practically clawing it off his face. 

"Why are you hugging me?" Coco made a face. "Get off and go hug her, not me!" She scrunched up her nose. "Actually, don't hug either of us..." As for Lady Bat, he was staring at Luchia as if she'd lost her mind. 

"That's Lady Bat you were hugging in my body! And I'm in HIS stupid body! But I'm sure this isn't very embarrassing for HIM, because he wears girly clothes all the time!" 

Lady Bat, inside of Coco's body, said nothing. 

"See what I mean?" Coco growled. 

"I guess...where's Hanon, Rina, and the others?" Luchia gazed around. Hanon, Rina, Karen, and Noel, each exited Pearl Piari. 

"We're right here." 

"The real you?" Luchia started slowly. "Because Aqua Regina's powers...malfunctioned a bit or something...and Lady Bat and Coco switched bodies." 

"They WHAT?" The mermaids shouted, and stared at Lady Bat-in-Coco's-body trying to rip off Coco-in-Lady-Bat's-body's wings, and Coco-in-Lady-Bat's-body attempting to take back her necklace. 

Nikoru stepped out into the sunshine. "Ahh, time to close...and it's a good thing too, because I need a break. Come on, everyone, to bed with you," she ordered, pushing Luchia, and the genuine mermaids, except for Coco, inside. 

"W-wait!" Lady Bat-in-Coco's-body struggled. 

"Hey, wrong person, let me in!" Coco-in-Lady-Bat's-body begged. 

Nikoru slammed the door in her face. "Sorry, no bats allowed." 

Shoving each of them to their rooms, she hurried to her own and locked it. 

After getting ready, Luchia got cozy in her bed and sighed, "Well, I suppose until Aqua Regina gets back, we'll just have to make do with a bat." 

The End~

BlueberryKittenLover: I may or may not make a sequel. If so, I'd need some ideas first and then maybe I'll consider it... 


End file.
